Kill Bill The DiVAS Sequence Vol 1
by CloneDrone111
Summary: How did Elle and Bea become bitter enemies? Who was behind the death of ORen's parents? These are only two of the many questions answered in this saga of revenge, redemption, and honor...
1. Chapter 1: L and B in Sin City

KILL BILL

THE DiVAS Sequence- Vol 1

L and B in Sin City

The neon lights illuminated Elle Driver's pale face as she glared out at the Vegas scene. Her face still had two eyes, untainted by Pai Mei's attack. She had the look in her eyes. The look she only got before a mission. The dangerously beautiful look of a girl who would tear your eyes out if they met hers for a second too long. Her mouth, normally curved in a twisted smile or covered in the blood of an enemy, bore a scowl. She had to take the new girl along. Black Mamba, that's what Bill called her. More like garden snake, Elle thought. First she had to take Bill's blubbering redneck of a brother, Budd, on his first mission. Now she was stuck with this Kiddo girl. " Hey, Tenderfoot!" cried Elle bitterly, " Let's see if your worth your weight in bullets. Our man is walking out of Bally's. On your left. Your other left! Are you blind, Tenderfoot! Without me, you'd have put one in the crown of another Elton John concertgoer! If I were Bill, I wouldn't let you scrub the toilets!" After regaining herself, Elle handed Beatrix Kiddo a black sniper rifle. " Take him out, Tenderfoot." Beatrix peered through the scope, seeing an enormously fat man with a cigar poking out of the corner of his mouth. She pulled the trigger. A gold bullet soared out, piercing the night. The bullet landed directly inside the mans cigar, causing it to explode and setting him ablaze.

" IDIOT!" shrieked Elle, slugging Beatrix in the nose. Beatrix felt hot blood pour down onto her yellow jumpsuit. " YOU'VE WARNED HIS ENTIRE ENTOURAGE!" cried Elle. She grabbed a machine gun from their suitcase. Elle fired a round, hitting one member of the flaming man's entourage in the eye, and another in the gut. 2 round later, the remains of the entourage lay in rivers of red. " If…you…..ever…..do….that….again…" said Elle, fuming, " I'll put one in your kneecap." Beatrix fought back her desire to strangle Elle. " Yes, California Mountain Snake."


	2. Chapter 2: The Go To Guy

Chapter 2

The Go-To Guy

Python tightened his grip on his machine gun. Not that he could aim with his hands shaking so much. He never had been gifted in peace of mind. After all, he was not trained by Pai Mei. Technically, he was not even part of the Deadly Viper Assassination Squad. He was an extra hand, the one Bill called in when he wanted to send a message- and a particularly bloody one at that. The "go-to guy". That's what Bill called him. This time, he was supposed to send one of his "messages" to the leader of an Italian mafia. But something felt wrong….Python always thought the next mission might be his last, but this was different. Oh well, thought Python, here we go again.

Python fired a few quick shots to alert the Italian mafia. They all rushed out as Python looked down on them from the wooden balcony he stood on. A mass of men in black tuxedos poured out, shotguns in their hands. Python fired quickly, putting silver bullets in at least 4 of the Mafia men. The gun shook like an earthquake in Python's hands. He loaded and fired again, hitting one Mafia man through the mouth and causing a fountain of blood to let loose. He cleared out the rest of the Mafia with even greater ease. It was then he heard a door open behind him. Python cursed. It was deceptively simple- he had simple killed the decoys. The real Mafia was behind him, holding great black bats. They knocked the gun out of Python's hand and beat him with the bats until he collapsed to the ground, covered in blood, broken. Then, one of the Mafia men pulled out a revolver. " Who sent you?" he asked in a thick accent. "Bill!" rasped Python. There was a great bang, and at last the great Python was dead.


	3. Chapter 3: A DiVAS Funeral

Chapter 3

A DiVAS Funeral

Beatrix's bare feet pressed against the warm sand. She stood next to Bill, who sorrowful eyes were gazing out at the soft sunset. Next to Bill was Elle, her eyes filled with hate. Elle tried to catch Bea's eye. Elle still held Bea in contempt for the Vegas incident. But that did not matter now. Not at a funeral. Python had been gone for 3 months, and so was now proclaimed dead. It was time for his funeral. Also present was O-Ren Ishii, her jet black hair tied in a bun, and Budd, wearing a black cowboy hat in mourning. Vernita Green was on a mission, and thus not present. With the mourners present, the funeral began.

As the funeral started, Bill spoke briefly in Klingon. " Python, jup." In other words, "Python, friend." Elle smirked as Budd dabbed at his eyes with a tissue. Soft little redneck, thought Elle. Elle's glance only lingered on Budd for a split second before she turned her attention back to the funeral. Bill and Budd, who knew Python best, gave short eulogies. While Bill spoke calmly, though with a shaky voice, Budd couldn't help himself. He stopped twice in his eulogy, too distraught to continue. After these came the final part of the ceremony. Bill drew his Hanzo sword from it's sheath. He etched the letters P-Y-T-H-O-N in the sand, and then, with a broad stroke drew a line under the name. And the DiVAS stood there, stationary and quiet, until the whipping winds of the desert blew Python's name from the sand.


End file.
